Rock's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Beach *» 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, Monday or Wednesday or Friday, sunny day *» Rock has a black heart color or higher On the Beach you'll find Rock. He says the ocean is very pretty. In fact, the ocean is exactly like he is since he too is so pretty! Your puzzled reaction confuses him for a moment until he decides that you must be there to just look at him! If you do tell him that you're there to check him out (うん、見とりてた) he'll be quite pleased with himself and says he's going to look at your face too. After some awkward silence he'll laugh and comment on how your eyes met. Purple Heart Event *» Inner Inn, lobby *» 11:00 am to 4:00 pm, not Tuesday or Friday, rainy day *» Rock has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Nami welcomes you as you walk in the door. When you notice nobody is around, she explains that Ruby headed to Cody's place so she's keeping an eye on the Inn. Rock loudly bursts into the lobby exclaiming that he's arrived for lunch. Nami demands to know where he went off to. Since he's Ruby's son it should be his job to look after the Inn. Rock accuses her of not wanting to work because you showed up as a customer, which just makes her more angry. Nami asks for your opinion. If you side with Rock (用事があるなら仕方ないね) you'll make Nami even angrier! Rock will laugh and say he's going to go out to get something to eat and he'll leave the Inn to her care. When Rock leaves Ruby will return from her task at Cody's place and has to deal with a grouchy Nami. Blue Heart Event *» Walk from Main Path to Goddess Pond area *» 1:00 pm to 5:00 pm, Tuesday, sunny day *» Rock has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events As you are walking along the path, Rock calls out to you to come over by the pond. He jokingly asks if you've come here searching for him. A little bit ago he and Lumina went out on a date but she was in a bad mood so he came here. Why is he telling you this? Ask him if it was a strange thing to say (何かへんなことでもいったの？) but he doesn't understand; it's not a strange statement at all to him. He figures he'd ask you the same question, so he asks if he could kiss you! Tell him he can (......い、いいよ) and Rock will tell you to close your eyes. Nothing happened! When you open your eyes, Rock laughs and said he was joking. Lumina fell for it too. You'll walk away angry, leaving a confused Rock back at the pond. Yellow Heart Event *» Inner Inn, 2nd floor, Rock's bedroom *» 6:00 am to 11:00 am *» Rock has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Rock seems to be thinking on which girl he should choose. He makes his decision right as you enter his room. Rock nervously welcomes you and starts up some small talk by asking how your farm is doing. Rock finally asks if you've just come to chitchat with him for a bit. Of course you have! Rock begins to talk about Lumina a lot. Oh, she can make delicious cakes and she would be a lovely bride! Lumina is sooooo cute. Rock just keeps going on and on about Lumina. After a while you become annoyed by this and tell him that he seems to get along with Lumina (レオナちゃんと付き合 ってるの). That wasn't the response Rock was looking for. Did he say something strange to make you angry? Rock explains that you are the one he really likes. He keeps talking about Lumina because he hadn't taken notice of you before. It is a mistake if he angered you with is lack of manners. You don't have any problem accepting his apology.